


Late Shift

by Sugarmouse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, First Meetings, Frottage, M/M, Murder Husbands Network, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmouse/pseuds/Sugarmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is nearing the end of his shift in the ER when one of the students makes a mistake with the dog bite victim in room four.</p><p>For the Murder Husbands Network weekly prompt <a href="http://murderhusbandsnetwork.tumblr.com/post/88203090633/prompt-what-if-hannibal-and-will-had-met">"What if Hannibal and Will had met previously?"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be PWP but ended up with a little bit of plot anyway! This is set _approximately_ 15-20 years prior to the series. So they wouldn't remember this meeting ;D
> 
> A huge thank you to [Jay Auris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris) for the speedy beta!
> 
> Scarlet was named by @igobymanynames :)
> 
> You can contact me on tumblr at [sugarmaus](http://sugarmaus.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@ThisMouse](https://twitter.com/ThisMouse).

Hannibal sighs as he signs the chart and places it in the rack. He rubs his hand across the back of his neck and reaches for the next one. It’s been a busy shift and he can sense the time growing to a close. He thinks he might have time for one last patient, he can at least get some tests sent off before signing the case over.

”Oh Doctor Lecter,” says Scarlet as she arrives a little out of breath. She always seems to be rushing everywhere. She’s by far the worst student working the ER this rotation and Hannibal braces himself for the next mistake he’ll need to correct. He removes the hand hovering over the intake charts and turns to face her. She bites her lip and looks worried.

”The sooner you tell me the sooner I can fix it and perhaps avoid a lawsuit,” Hannibal says calmly. She smiles half heartedly.

”Oh well it’s not as bad as the heart attack,” she says with confidence that trails back to worry as she finishes speaking. She looks around to see if any patients could be listening. One of the nurses raises her eyebrows at Hannibal and he shrugs. “I kind of might have made a small mix up between the dislocated shoulder in two and the dog bite in four.” She cringes and waits for his response.

It takes a moment for Hannibal to process what she means. He’d prescribed a local for the dog bite, telling her to ask one of the experienced nurses to prep him. Nothing major for her to screw up and _all_ of the nurses know that they need to keep a close eye on Scarlet at all times. Dislocated shoulder was the loud obnoxious type who’d no doubt injured himself doing something stupid...he also weighed quite a lot, necessitating a rather large dose of…. Hannibal’s eyes widen and Scarlet smiles nervously.

Hannibal pushes past her and heads to the fourth room along the wall. “I told you to have a nurse do it,” says Hannibal in a low voice, annoyance bubbling up inside. He’s getting tired of covering for others’ incompetence.

The man is lying on the gurney and he’s been changed into a gown, his hand wrapped in a bandage. At first Hannibal thinks he’s unconscious but he opens his eyes when the door opens and grins widely at Hannibal. He seems to be okay, but then his head wobbles a little and he blinks slowly and he has the air of someone who has had too much to drink...or a far higher dose of opiates than necessary.

”I guess I got the good stuff,” he says. Hannibal does not respond. He grabs the chart from the wall and flips it open.

The man on the bed watches as Hannibal reads the chart quickly. Will Graham came in four hours ago with a rather nasty bite on his hand and now he’s had a medical student put his life in danger. Hannibal rubs at the back of his neck and looks at the man. Will smiles back, his mouth a little crooked.

Hannibal moves quickly and efficiently, checking pupils and pulse, listening to his patient’s chest. Will brings his good hand up and pats Hannibal on the shoulder as he leans over. “I’m good,” he says softly with another grin. “Seriously, just sew me up and I’m on my way.” He draws the words out and he blinks slowly. Hannibal breathes a sigh of relief.

It seems Scarlet is lucky, the dose not quite enough to inflict far more dangerous symptoms. Will is conscious and as long as they supervise him closely, he should be alright, once the effects wear off.

Hannibal definitely does not have any issues with patients dying. He’s lost patients before. He does not appreciate the idea of losing a patient in a situation where his own ability might come into question. He’s even had a few _rude_ patients that he really wouldn’t have minded reducing his standard of care for but anything with the potential to hurt his pristine reputation would not be worth it.

If Will’s happy demeanor is anything to go by, he seems to be enjoying his little trip. He hums softly and smiles at Hannibal. “Hand doesn’t even hurt any more, I think I can go home now.”

”No, you can’t,” says Hannibal quietly. He turns as there’s a soft knock at the door and Scarlet slips inside. She has that worried look on her face.

”Is he okay? I mean, did I...um…” she goes quiet and stands with her back pressed against the door. She looks down at the floor and Hannibal sighs again.

”What’s the standard treatment for opioid intoxication?” Hannibal asks, slipping effortlessly back into teaching mode. She scrunches her face in concentration.

”Uh, Fomepizole? Oh no wait, um...Naxolone? And um...uh….” Her face goes red. “I’m sorry,” she says, defeated. “I don’t work well under pressure.” Hannibal considers her tired face. Some people just aren’t suited to stressful environments. He wonders how she ever made it through medical school.

”I suggest you find a less stressful environment for your speciality,” says Hannibal coldly. “Fomepizole is a _methanol_ inhibitor and the drug you’re attempting to indicate is called Naloxone.” He frowns at her and she looks up at him, guiltily. “There are lives at stake. You’re just lucky this patient is going to get away with some poking and prodding and a few hours of observation”

”Are you guys talking about me?” slurs Will. Hannibal ignores him and watches Scarlet as she looks down at her feet.

”I’m sorry,” she says quietly. “Are you going to...I mean is this….”

”I’ll stay with him,” says Hannibal quietly. “Keep this room clear and don’t gossip and I’ll consider how best to deal with your mistakes.”

She looks up at him and he can see a little hope in her face. It’s almost sweet if she weren’t so dangerous. Hannibal does not wish have his own name associated with her. He’s just glad her rotation will be over in two months and he has no intention of putting himself in the position of having to deal with her again.

Hannibal turns back to his patient, moving quickly to snap on latex gloves and connect up a heart monitor. He moves through the process to begin caring for him correctly this time. Will giggles when Hannibal pushes his gown down to listen to his lungs again. Hannibal rolls his eyes.

Scarlet hovers in the room for a few moments, then says quietly “I’ll just stay out of your way.” She lets herself out, closing the door behind her. Hannibal leans back, stretching and shaking his head. It’s been a long shift, too long. It seems he’ll be here at least another four hours. He looks at Will and Will looks up at him. Will smiles and blinks slowly. At least someone is enjoying themselves.

Hannibal begins setting up to deal with the bite wound. The whole time he works, Will watches him, his head swaying on his neck and his eyelids heavy. He doesn’t struggle as Hannibal unwraps the bandage and probes the edges of the wound gently.

”It was a real nice dog,” says Will and Hannibal looks up to see him smiling. Hannibal isn’t sure how much of the man’s happiness is his usual demeanor and how much is the drugs talking.

”It can’t have been that nice,” says Hannibal as he flushes the wound. Will shakes his head and Hannibal has to grip his wrist firmly to stop him from waving his hand. He gestures with his other hand instead.

”No no, it was a really nice dog, he wanted to be my friend.” Will smiles widely and Hannibal returns his focus to his hand. There’s no point in arguing with him when he’s like this. Though Hannibal can’t be sure what the man is normally like.

”Do you have an up to date rabies vaccination?” asks Hannibal as he begins suturing the wound. He moves quickly, leaving a row of neat stitches. He is precise and knows that the scarring will be minimal.

When Will doesn’t answer, Hannibal looks up and sees his eyes have slid shut. Hannibal frowns and looks at the heart monitor. He does not like what he sees and he rubs his knuckles against Will’s sternum.

”Will? Can you hear me?” Hannibal asks. Will’s eyes open with apparent effort and he looks up at Hannibal. “You have to stay awake,” says Hannibal firmly and Will pouts at him. He looks ridiculous but somehow cute when he does it. Hannibal does not think a grown man should look that cute.

Hannibal begins bandaging Will’s hand when he sees Will’s eyelids starting to droop again. “Hey,” he says firmly. Will opens his eyes to look at him. “So tell me about this dog then, it’s a pet?”

”Well only if he wants to be,” says Will. He gives Hannibal a look that says he thinks this much is obvious. Hannibal smiles and Will smiles back. “He just got a bit scared that’s all.” Hannibal finishes the dressing and stands up straight. He stretches and yawns and Will looks up at him. “You’re tired too?”

”Yes,” says Hannibal with a small sigh. He starts tidying the supplies away. “I’ve been working for ten hours now.”

”Oh,” says Will softly. He blinks slowly and his face has a look of deep thoughtful concentration on it but he doesn’t speak again. It can’t be all that easy to think while so high.

Hannibal pulls up a stool and perches next to the bed. He leans an elbow against the side of it and rubs his face with his other hand. He is already looking forward to heading home but first he really needs to make sure that Will is going to be alright.

”You need to relax,” says Will. Hannibal looks up and sees the serious determined expression on Will’s face. His head wobbles a little and Hannibal wants to laugh. It’s impossible to take him seriously with the knowledge that he’s high as a kite right now.

”I’m sure I do,” says Hannibal and he considers all the ways he can relax. How wonderful it will be to sleep deeply and soundly when he returns home, how wonderful to enjoy something delicious. He looks forward to the lifestyle he knows he’ll acquire someday soon.

”Relaxing is good,” says Will and Hannibal privately rolls his eyes again. This is going to be a long night. He leans heavily against the frame of the gurney and looks up at the wall clock. If Will’s vitals are stable for the next three hours, Hannibal is fairly confident in signing him over and spinning a tale about his patient showing up to the ER intoxicated.

Will pats Hannibal’s shoulder and Hannibal turns his head to look at him. Will smiles. He seems sweet, innocent even, though perhaps it’s simply the drugs. Hannibal rarely sees the soft parts of people, his colleagues too professional and his patients sick and dying and scared. Will’s smile may be drug induced, but it’s pleasant and his face is nice to look at. Hannibal looks at him and wonders about what kind of man Will is when he’s not befriending strange dogs and high on prescription analgesics.

Will frowns and then suddenly he yanks Hannibal’s tie. Hannibal is taken by surprise by the quick movement and makes a noise he definitely did not intend to make. He grabs Will’s wrist and extricates his tie from the clutching fingers. “You should relax,” says Will in that serious tone. Hannibal shakes his head. “Why do you wear a tie when you need to relax?” Will asks and Hannibal sighs.

Hannibal stands up and moves towards Will’s feet, out of range of his hands. “I like to look professional,” he says and Will nods.

”How long you been a doctor?” Will asks. Hannibal frowns at him and tilts his head. Will’s eyes still seem a little unfocused.

”Ten years,” says Hannibal. “I used to work in surgery, now emergency medicine, in the future, who knows?” He smiles at the way Will purses his lips as he thinks this over.

”I’m a cop,” says Will and he nods to himself. “Lots of the other cops date nurses and stuff.”

”It’s the schedule,” says Hannibal. Will blinks at him curiously. “We work the same shifts, makes it easier.”

”Oh,” says Will quietly. He turns to look around the room, his head still unsteady. “You need to relax,” he says again and Hannibal shakes his head. Will turns back to Hannibal and smiles at him. “Why are you all the way over there?” He frowns and waves his hand towards Hannibal. “C’mere.”

Hannibal narrows his eyes and reaches up and loosens his tie. He slips it off and pushes it into the pocket of his coat and undoes the top button of his shirt. He wheels his stool back closer to Will.

”See, relaxing!” says Will happily and he pats Hannibal’s arm. “This stuff is great for relaxing.” He hums again, a happy sound and Hannibal sighs. “What’s wrong?” asks Will.

”Nothing,” Hannibal says softly. “Just having a long day.”

Will reaches his hand up to Hannibal’s shoulder but instead of simply patting it, he begins awkwardly rubbing at it instead. Will frowns with concentration and Hannibal thinks he perhaps intends to give some kind of shoulder massage. Hannibal reaches his hand up and clasps it over Will’s, stilling him. “Will,” he says quietly. “What are you doing?”

Will rolls his eyes. “Helping you relax,” he says. He blinks slowly at Hannibal, and then pouts again. Hannibal shakes his head. He really wishes the man would not do that, he’s far too adorable when he does.

”It’s not necessary,” says Hannibal and he places Will’s hand back down onto the bed. Will immediately brings his hand back to Hannibal’s shoulder and rubs along his clothes. Hannibal sighs but does not bother stopping him again. He looks at the clock on the wall once more. This is going to be a long night.

Hannibal yawns as he watches the time tick on the clock. He glances back over at the heart monitor and finds himself leaning into Will’s touch. It really has been far too long if a friendly touch can feel so good. He needs some personal time.

Hannibal leans further into Will’s reach and Will shifts himself up the bed more, propping himself higher to gain more leverage. “Everything feels different,” says Will and Hannibal turns to look at him. Will’s hand stills. “Your shirt and…” Will frowns and moves his fingers to Hannibal’s neck, rubbing at his skin. “Everything feels like...I don’t know...and like...I can’t get any vibes off you and that’s weird, so different...but not like being drunk, just, you’re weird.”

”Thanks,” says Hannibal quietly, and he shakes his head and looks at the heart monitor again. Still nothing to worry about, but he pulls his stethoscope out and slides his hand under the neck of Will’s hospital gown. Will giggles as Hannibal tries to listen. Once he’s sure Will’s breathing is still alright, Hannibal leans back onto his stool and removes the stethoscope from his ears.

”Doctor, doctor,” says Will, and he stares off dreamily. His hand waves in the air a moment before returning to Hannibal’s shoulder. He rubs the fabric of Hannibal’s white coat, sliding along the collar before finding Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal watches Will as his hand explores.

Will seems happy and dreamy and _high_ of course. He sighs softly and runs his fingers along the hair at the back of Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal feels a shiver run through him. It really has been far too long since he’s been close to another person that this should feel so good. Perhaps it is time he took a few days’ vacation, perhaps even looked into the offers of private practice he’s received. It would make his life so much more enjoyable and he’s done his time in public care now.

”I like your hair,” says Will dreamily and Hannibal laughs again.

”Thanks, I like yours too.” Will does have rather nice hair. He’d be very cute with a nicer haircut, Hannibal muses. Will grins at him.

Hannibal feels himself pulled in closer by Will’s hand, stroking at the back of his neck, and it feels nice so he goes with it. The stress of his shift, of the worry that Scarlet had fucked up bad enough to cause a death on his watch, it has already begun to leave his body. He doesn’t even need to think about the hit his perfect reputation would take if she fucks up any more, doesn't need to worry about the shift he has rolling around tomorrow. He sighs and the soothing motion of Will’s fingers coupled with his tiredness makes him smile. He allows his eyes to slide shut for just a moment.

His eyes are closed when Will pulls him in for a kiss, and he’s not trapping Hannibal against him, but Hannibal does not wish to pull away. It feels nice, even though Will’s kiss is a little sloppy. Will pulls back and takes a breath, his eyes sliding shut, and he flops his head back against his pillow. “Everything feels different,” he says quietly. “Better, like...man, no wonder people like getting high.” Hannibal shakes his head and laughs. It’s so silly and strange and perhaps even _wrong_.

Will opens his eyes and looks at Hannibal before jerking his head forward again and going for another kiss. Hannibal pulls back away out of range before cupping Will’s face in his own hand. Will pouts and Hannibal shakes his head. He looks so ridiculous when he makes that face. He seems young, sweet and innocent and he’s nice to look at. Hannibal leans down and kisses him, softly.

Will is enthusiastic if uncoordinated. He clutches at Hannibal’s arms and Hannibal leans over him more, stepping off his stool and moving to arch over Will. Will hums and Hannibal can feel it as his lips buzz with the sound. He breaks the kiss with a small laugh and looks in Will’s eyes. He’s still clearly suffering from the effects of the drugs, but he seems closer to a happy high than an overdose.

”This feels nice,” says Will with a sigh and he runs his hands along Hannibal’s arms and tugs at him to come closer. There isn’t space for Hannibal to get closer. He shifts his hips to the side and slides to sit beside Will on the gurney. It’s uncomfortable and the bar digs into his thighs but he perches there anyway. He leans forward so he can put his arms on either side of Will’s body.

”I’m supposed to be monitoring you,” says Hannibal thoughtfully. Will grins up at him and Hannibal shakes his head. He’s technically off the clock and this is so much more enjoyable. He leans down for another kiss.

Will pulls at him, and wouldn’t it be so much easier if Hannibal were to just move over more? He pulls back from Will and shrugs out of his coat, slinging it over the stool. Will blinks at him, his movements slow and his body lax. His hospital gown hangs off one shoulder and he holds his hands up and out to Hannibal, one covered in the white bandages. His arms are unsteady as he holds them up.

Hannibal pulls himself up and over Will, straddling his hips. Will groans and bites his lip and Hannibal pauses. “C’mere,” Will slurs and he grabs at Hannibal’s arms, pulling him down. Hannibal lets him pull, presses his body against Will’s. Will is small and solid and warm and his lips find Hannibal’s and his fingers stroke at the back of his neck. It feels good.

They kiss for a while, stopping to take in lungfuls of air, and Hannibal feels the grind of Will’s hips as he moves his whole body, twisting and moving underneath him. “Everything feels...good,” says Will with a happy sigh and he pulls Hannibal’s lips back to his own.

Will pushes up against him in a steady movement and Hannibal can feel Will’s erection poking through his gown, pressing through Hannibal’s trousers against his own. He presses his own hips back against Will’s and they find a grinding rhythm. It’s rough and unpleasant in a way but they keep moving.

Hannibal is the one who is lucid enough to see that they need more. He presses himself up on his arms and looks at Will’s flushed face. Hannibal can’t help but look over at the quietly beeping heart monitor to watch the increase in Will’s vitals. He slides off Will and Will makes a low groaning noise and reaches out to him.

Hannibal moves quickly, opening the drawer and pulling out a sachet of lubricant. He opens his fly and climbs back over Will. He pushes Will’s gown up and pulls his boxers down and smiles at what he finds underneath. Will looks at him through half closed lids.

”S’cold,” mumbles Will as Hannibal squeezes the lubricant over both their aching dicks and all Hannibal can think is _thank god for prostate exams and catheters and all the reasons to keep lube on hand_. Hannibal slides his fingers along both their erections, getting them coated and gripping around them both with careful fingers. He considers that as a doctor, he should really use condoms, but he knows he’s disease free and Will is so young looking and doesn’t show any visible signs of disease. It’s hard to care when he’s turned on like this.

Hannibal slides his hand across them both and Will whines and reaches up towards Hannibal. Hannibal lets go with his hand and leans forward, pressing his hips down against Will’s. “Oh,” says Will quietly. “Everything feels so...so…” He sighs quietly and grabs onto Hannibal’s arms and slides his face against Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal moves his hips and Will moves back against him. They rock together and slide against one another and it’s wet and messy and hot and the gurney is uncomfortable and really anyone could walk in at any moment but Hannibal doesn’t _care_.

Will groans when he comes, too soon perhaps but he flops against the bed and is no doubt still floating on his drug induced haze. Hannibal humps against him, focused on the sensations and the danger, on the thought of Will’s soft lips and how his eyes must look when he’s lucid. Hannibal hopes they’re clear and sharp, intelligent eyes. He comes with a quiet groan and he presses his face against the sheet beside Will’s head.

In the clarity that comes so soon after orgasm, Hannibal winces. He’s not sure why he’s allowed an already fraught situation to become even more difficult to deal with. He props himself up and looks at Will smiling serenely up at him. Hannibal shakes his head and sighs.

He climbs off and tidies them both up and he moves to the far side of the room, to the empty gurney pressed against the wall and sits there, as far as he can get from Will in this room.

Will pouts at him and he’s so sweet and adorable and appears so innocent while under the influence like this. Hannibal shakes his head. It is simply tiredness and feeling overworked, he really does need some time off. Emergency medicine is just so stressful.

”What you doin’ over there?” asks Will but he flops his head back on the pillow and looks at the ceiling, gnawing on his lip. Hannibal finds it easier to not think about what they’ve just done without Will’s eyes on him.

Hannibal rubs at his face. He swings his legs up onto the gurney and settles himself onto it, lying and staring at the ceiling. He listens to the beeping of Will’s monitor and hears it slow down. It’s close to normal, safe at least. Will is going to be okay, his reputation won’t be ruined by his medical student killing a patient on his watch. Inappropriate conduct with a patient is an entirely different story of course. He squeezes his eyes shut and lies back. He is rather tired after all, it’s been a long shift and the orgasm _has_ relaxed him.

Hannibal does not realise he’s drifting off until it’s too late and he’s being woken by a nurse instead. He is jolted awake by the unfamiliar surroundings but then he’s looking around and seeing he’s at the hospital. His first thought is that he’s spent the night again but then he’s looking over to the other gurney, his stomach dropping. It’s empty.

”Hey Lecter,” says the nurse softly. “We let you sleep but your shift is starting soon so…” She trails off and cocks her head at him. “You okay?”

”The patient that was in this room,” says Hannibal, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

”Oh, he signed himself out like six hours ago,” she smiles at him. “Don’t worry doc, he was fine, all bandaged up and ready to leave.”

Hannibal doesn’t respond but she doesn’t expect him to. She turns and heads to the door. “Two traumas coming in,” she says over her shoulder and then she’s gone. Hannibal doesn’t have much time to contemplate things, he’s throwing on his lab coat and pulling the crumpled tie from his pocket.

He heads out into the hall and wonders if Will is going to be back at the hospital, if Hannibal will ever see him again. Hopefully they’ll actually get to talk, next time.


End file.
